Resurgence
by RTU Rocket
Summary: Humanity is under attack. Fallen angels use them, devils prey on them, and the angels are too concerned about their own dwindling numbers to lend aid. In a bid to level the playing field, a desperate seraphim unleashes an age old secret from heaven. But do his goals really align with the seraphim's, or does he seek to bring ruin?


It took a lot to stir Konan's ire. Angels were patient by nature, seraphs even more so, but the blind eye the rest of her kin had cast to humanity was really beginning to wear thin with her.

"How long are you going to be content to just sit and watch?"

A hush fell over the meeting at her inquiry, the idle chatter of the other seraphs fading away. Konan ignored their stares, her eyes fixed, instead, on the throne positioned on a dais at the end of the hall. She steadfastly refused to look at its occupant directly, who was no longer their creator but one of their own, an archangel.

"We've been over this Konan." Michael returned with a tired sigh. "We cannot afford to show our hand just yet."

It took a great deal of effort for her to keep her irritation from showing at the archangel's card game analogy; it was an interest bordering on obsession. "I may not be as up to date on human recreational activities, but its my understanding that the value of your hand doesn't improve just because you decided to wait it out."

"The state of things is still too delicate." Michael insisted, a frown on his face and a forceful edge creeping into his tone. "Our involvement would only exacerbate the conflict."

"Have you even taken a look at the 'state of things' recently?" Konan fired back with his own words. "The devils brazenly walk the Earth, carving up our father's world. The fallen take what they miss, and all the while the church flops about, absent proper guidance."

"She is not wrong." Zadkiel chimed in, looking to the rest of the seraph in the hall. "We are the heavenly host. We should _not_ be idle while the humans are pressed to corner by our enemies."

"They no longer stand as such," Ramiel gently reminded. It was an opinion shared by only a select few; that the cease fire provided a unique opportunity to form an alliance with their fallen brethren and bring them back into the fold, and the angel of mercy was its sole driving force.

Zadkiel scoffed. "Open your eyes brother, they will _always_ stand as such." The angel of dominion was particularly fierce on the issue. His very station as the chief overseer of angels meant, to him, that he had to set an example to all of his kin. It was well known that he viewed their fallen brothers as nothing more than traitors and the devils as Lucifer's abominations.

Chamuel shook his head. The weary sigh that escaped him made it clear just how often the subject had been broached. "What would you have us do, Zadkiel? Send legions down to Earth? Our numbers are not what they once were. We barely have enough to shore up our own borders as it is."

"We should descend to Earth and demonstrate the price of desecrating our father's world!" Malachi barked, glaring heatedly for even suggesting otherwise.

"A noble sentiment," Chamuel returned calmly, unfazed by the aggression. "But it doesn't change the fact that it's just not feasible."

"I fail to see why we should do anything on the subject." Hamon shot back with a dismissive wave, cutting off Malachi's retort. "Let the devils and heretics slay each other. Why should we care?"

There were more than a few murmurs of agreement to that, the sound of which had Konan gritting her teeth. She knew her views weren't popular- most of the seraphim had blatantly declared favouring a wait and see approach- but to see only two of them speak up in support was more than a little aggravating. Her gaze drifted to the only one who had yet to speak and she felt her irritation swell. Raziel had not said a single word since the meeting had started, merely observing the discussion with an impassive gaze.

"Our mandate is to preserve humanity," Konan countered coldly, "Not lay about in Heaven. This is not a problem that is just going to go away." Her voice got louder the more she spoke, to the point where the normally soft-spoken seraph was practically shouting. "We should be down on Earth fixing this mess!"

"Enough." Michael's commanding voice interrupted the tirade, his flaring power enough to stifle any possible objection. "I admire your dedication Konan," he continued in a softer tone, "but the order stands."

She stared at him with an impassive expression, but on the inside, she was seething. Why couldn't he understand? Her gaze shifted to the other archangels next to him. Gabriel, Raphael, and Uriel, the only ones to have survived both Lucifer's rebellion and the Great War that followed. Ever since the archangels had taken over it felt more and more like she and the rest of the lower class seraph had become excluded from Heaven's affairs. Infrequent gatherings were the only things that kept them abreast of things lately, and even those were starting to focus more on simply passing down orders.

"Father would not approve."

Konan's tone, soft as it was, easily carried thorough the silent hall. Michael's gaze snapped toward her. The warm ember of kindness so often apparent in his emerald eyes had frozen solid. He stood up from the throne, an uncomfortable pressure building in the hall. Gone was the kindly older brother figure and in his place stood the supreme commander of the heavenly host.

"You forget your place, _seraph_."

Logically, she knew she should have backed down. Archangels were in a class all their own, Michael more so. But the first angel's constant inaction had grown beyond tiresome for her, so she pressed. "I believe it is _you_ who has forgotten our _purpose_."

His power flared in response, stronger than before. Golden wings emerged from his back, visibly flexing as the output of angelic grace continued to grow. It was a sight Konan mirrored more out of reflex than anything else, her own white wings blazing with an inner fire. Eight wings to his twelve. Such a small difference in number, yet they may as well have been a world apart.

Gabriel stepped between them, before things could escalate, her twelve silver wings visible. "Brother, stop." Her tone was hard, a reminder that despite her normally sweet disposition she was just as fierce as the rest of the seraphim. "Konan but speaks from her heart, one born of a love for humanity. Would you truly condemn her for such a thing?"

Michael hesitated at that. Was he really willing to discipline one of the angels for insisting they do as god had commanded so long ago? It took him only a moment to decide. He reigned in his power, his wings vanishing from sight.

Gabriel turned to Konan, her tone noticeably softer but still carrying an undeniable edge of command. "Konan, you need to stay focused. The plight of the humans is a concern, but there are other issues to consider."

As far as Konan was concerned, humanity was the only issue they needed to consider. But it was obvious that further discussion wouldn't change anything, so she said nothing further and only retracted her wings in response.

The look Michael cast back to the throne was one of both remorse and dedication before he reluctantly took his seat, while Gabriel moved back to her own position at the base of the dais.

The rest of the meeting continued without further interruption; the brief display of the first angel's power was enough to forestall any more objections. Konan listened with half an ear to the reports from the rest of the seraphim. It was all the same: the status of the lockdown, reports on angel training, and updates from the other levels of heaven. It ended as seemed to be the new custom, with Michael issuing new orders.

xxxxxx[{Resurge}]xxxxxx

She stalked through the hallway, stopping just shy of a set of ornate double doors that led to Raziel's private office. A lone angel stood guard outside and he immediately tensed at Konan's approach. "I wish to see Raziel." She informed him

"Apologies, Lady Konan but my lord left strict instructions-"

"It was _not_ a request," She interrupted curtly. Her patience, already greatly strained from the council meeting, was at an end. She fixed him with a steely gaze, the flickering of her immense aura enough to have the guard swallowing nervously. "Stand aside."

The guard quickly scrambled out of her path and Konan shoved the doors open. A laboratory setup comprised most of the room; covered with an array of chemicals and ingredients that suggested an application of both intellectual and mystical pursuits. In the back, amidst a cluster of bookshelves overflowing with various scrolls and tomes, was Raziel. One particular scroll lay unfurled across his desk, and Raziel looked thoroughly engrossed in it. The disarming reaction Konan had been expecting at her grand entrance was non-existent, he didn't even glance in her direction.

"I'd tell you to come in," Raziel remarked lightly as she approached his desk. "But you seem to have done that already."

"So you do still retain use of your voice," Konan scathingly retorted without missing a beat. "With your silence at the meeting I was beginning to wonder."

Raziel still didn't draw his attention away from his scroll. "I saw no need to speak."

No need? It took a supreme effort for Konan to reign in her temper at that. A discussion to set heaven straight in its priorities and he didn't see a need to even participate. "You promised me your support." Konan coldly reminded.

Finally, he glanced up from his manuscript, keen silver eyes locking with hers. "Then you mistook my intent. I was never going to support your plan."

Konan had always been good at keeping her emotions in check, it was one of the reasons she was so good at mediating justice, both on Earth and between fellow angels; she had learned early on in the value of keeping a level head. But even with all her training she couldn't help the minute tightening of her jaw muscle at the knowing look in Raziel's eye. The oldest of the seraphim was nothing if not observant, and Konan found herself tensing instinctively. Was he aware of her goal? It was impossible to say what the angel of mysteries did not know, but it was safe to assume that very little escaped him.

It took an effort for her to keep her voice even. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Your scheme to rally the seraphim against the archangels, it's not going to work. Even if you could, somehow, gain the support of the others, it will make no difference. The archangels will never be swayed." Raziel's calculating eyes bore into her. "Nor will the seraphim ever agree to overrule an archangel's command."

Konan said nothing for a long moment, her cool amber eyes locked with Raziel. She figured he would have an inkling of her plan, not that he would know everything she had been meticulously working towards for the past few months. Finally, she sighed and dropped the last bit of pretence. "If you knew all this, why didn't you speak up? Surely if you spoke in its favour-"

Raziel interrupted her weak protest with a snort. "It would make no difference." More than a little heat began to seep into the seraph's words. "Like so many of our peers you seem to overestimate just how much influence I hold. I am not the scribe."

Konan had to fight back a wince at that. If there was one archangel that could have championed her cause, it would have been Metatron. Even Michael would have been forced to listen to the Voice of God. Like so many of their number, however, the celestial scribe had been lost during the Great War. Many angels had been forced to take up extra duties in the wake of their mounting losses, Raziel had been burdened with most of Metatron's.

"If you feel that way, then why did you agree to support me?"

Raziel blinked at her confused tone, his gaze slipping down to the scroll as he fell silent. When he finally spoke his voice sounded almost cathartic. "What if I said your goal could still become a reality?"

"You just said the archangels would never approve," Konan reminded with a frown.

"Forget the archangels," Raziel said with a dismissive wave. "Suppose I could get someone who could fight for humanity."

"Who?" Konan pressed.

Again, Raziel's attention shifted down to the scroll on his desk. The silence that lingered was longer than any other. Konan watched as his face went through a myriad of emotions. Finally, his eyes seemed to harden with a steely resolve Konan would never have expected from the angel of mysteries.

Raziel abruptly swept up the scroll and rose to his feet. "I am the keeper of secrets Konan, and there are far more of them buried in this realm than you can imagine."

The reveal of a secret passageway in his office hidden by an illusion spell was a surprise that even Konan had not expected. Raziel was privately amused to see the normally impassive angel watching with widened eyes as a section of wall just seemed to vanish. In its place, a corridor led out to expose an entirely new section of heaven's research division. After thirty metres the simple passageway led to a split, an open area that branched to the left and right.

"I'm sure you recall that this entire division used to be something very different." Raziel explained as he led her through the path on the right.

"The headquarters of the Grigori." Konan replied emotionlessly. She never did like thinking of her father's wayward creations.

Raziel nodded, plaintively ignoring her discomfort. "Even back then, this area was one of heaven's best kept secrets. The Watchers had this entire level to themselves but only a select few had any idea what they were really guarding."

:She gave him a side-long glance. "They were tasked with keeping an eye on Earth."

"They were," Raziel affirmed, "but that was only part of it."

The passage ended at a thick stone door with a spiral seal engraved on its surface. Raziel stepped forward, unfurling the scroll he'd been so preoccupied with in his office. A sealing array covered the manuscript, enochian script arranged in a circular formation. Raziel channelled his grace into the scroll and the script attached to him, coiling around his arm like a snake with a point on his palm. The moment he touched that same hand to the door, it surged forward and the spiral seal lit up, bathing the passage in a bluish light. It ended just before it became blinding and, with a creak that seemed to echo forebodingly in the ancient passage, the thick door that had barred access slowly swung open. The seal had broken.

Raziel was one of the very few who remembered that the large chamber hadn't always been so bare. Before it had been sealed off, it had served as a vault, holding knowledge and secrets that god did not even wish his angels to know. The contents had since been relocated, but its purpose had not entirely changed.

But it wasn't the chamber that held interest to Raziel as he watched Konan step in after him. The moment she caught sight of the man held in chains at the centre of the room, she froze. Her amber eyes flicked between the angel of mysteries and the captive until finally settling on the latter, her breath hitching.

"Father?"

She snapped her head to Raziel, an angry tirade on the tip of her tongue until she saw him shake his head. Baffled by his dismissal, she turned her attention back to the captive and realized her mistake. The holy energy she had zeroed in on was only a piece of the whole. She had been so transfixed by the familiar presence that seemed to be an echo of their own realm that she didn't bother to sense anything else. Now that she was actively examining the rest of him, she could tell it wasn't her creator. In fact, the spiky haired blonde didn't even have the resonance of angelic grace, he wasn't even an angel.

He was human.

That simple fact through Konan for a loop. She stared at the captive for several moments, uncomprehending. When she finally found her voice, her tone was arctic. "Why is there a human imprisoned in heaven?"

A weak chuckle sounded at her question and Konan turned away from Raziel. The human had awakened. His eyelids fluttered open and Konan suddenly found herself looking directly into a pair of the strangest eyes she had ever seen. There were no irises, instead the sclera itself was coloured a light purple. Small black rings extended outward from the pupil, like ripples in water.

"You must be new seraph," He slowly croaked out, "Or you would know the answer."

He looked to the other angel in the room and his whole demeanour changed. Whatever amusement he seemed to have garnered from Konan vanished. His jaw tensed and his eyes narrowed to slits. He moved to step forward, only to come up short when the chains pulled taut with a sharp clink.

"Raziel." The man's voice, though still hoarse, suddenly sounded dangerous, powerful.

The angel of mysteries straightened and Konan almost thought she saw a flicker of sadness in the seraphim's gaze. "Hello Naruto."

Naruto's eyes trailed upward, pointedly examining the shackles still fixed to his wrists. "You have broken the seal. These will not hold me for much longer."

"They are not meant to." Raziel returned evenly. A burst of magic emitted from his raised hand and the shackles broke into pieces.

Unused to standing on his own volition, Naruto pitched forward and fell to his knees. He paused for a few seconds before tentatively extending a hand to push himself to his feet. He rose, shakily at first, but seemed steadier the higher he went. By the time he was standing at his full height, there was no sign of any malady.

What happened next was something, Konan would have thought to be impossible. One moment, the human seemed to be acclimatizing to his freedom and the next he was in front of Raziel- the movement so quick it had seemed, even to her eyes, to be instantaneous.

Raziel may have felt more comfortable among dusty, old tomes than on battlefields but he was still a seraphim, the oldest of their number, so it came as a complete shock to Konan when he was manhandled by the former captive and tossed against the wall like he was just an amateur.

Naruto pressed his forearm against the angel's throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you."

The rage in his voice was palpable and Raziel flinched at the tone. "Naruto, I know you're angry." The arm dug into his windpipe at that and Raziel had to wheeze out the rest. "But you would be dead if it wasn't for me."

Naruto scoffed, but he did lessen the pressure of his arm enough for Raziel to breathe. "You say that as if there's a difference between death and being sealed away until the end of time."

"You're not sealed away any more."

Naruto's furious countenance bore into him. "And tell me something Raziel, would you ever have released me if god were still alive?"

There was no way for the angel of mysteries to hide his surprise. His eyes widened and his voice wavered. "Y-you know? But you were supposed to be asleep."

"I wasn't always. There were times when I could sense things, bits and pieces that even that seal couldn't block. Like all those dustups you had on Earth so long ago. All that flaring grace was quite the beacon. A war, I'm guessing."

Slowly, Raziel nodded. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Naruto hadn't always been asleep. The seal had been placed on the door by god himself. For Naruto to be aware of anything outside of it, even in fragments. . .just how strong had he become?

"That would have been the Great War, its only been over for a short time now."

Naruto snorted. "Figures, you angels have always been rather. . . bloodthirsty. But you still haven't answered my question."

Raziel grimaced, he had been hoping Naruto wouldn't have noticed that because he didn't know the answer himself. Part of him would like to say yes, it would be the right thing to do. But it was the fear of his father's reaction that had always stayed his hand on the matter. God had been kind and there were few transgressions he would not forgive, but when an angel did overstep their bounds, father's wrath was always a terrible thing to behold. Luifer's rebellion had driven that point home.

"No."

The pressure against his throat intensified at the admission, to the point where Raziel found it difficult to breathe. Just when spots were beginning to develop in his vision, it suddenly came to a halt.

"Well, at least you're honest." Naruto said as he stepped back, leaving a gasping Raziel to sink to the floor and take in heaving gulps of air. He turned away from the angel of mysteries and moved for the doorway only for the blue haired seraphim he saw earlier to block his path. "Stand aside seraph, before I make you."

Konan had never been more shocked in her life. This human had performed feats in the past sixty seconds that she would never have attributed one of his kind ever capable of. It was obvious there was more to him than Raziel had mentioned, just as it was blatantly obvious to her that she desperately needed that kind of strength if she was ever to fulfill her goal.

The penetrating stare of rippled purple was met with a pleading amber gaze. "Please wait, heaven needs your help."

He scoffed and Konan suddenly found herself shoved back by an invisible force. True to his word, Naruto moved her aside and resumed his walk out of the chamber. "The problems of angels are not my concern."

"Its not about us," Konan desperately called after him, "it's about humanity!"

That seemed to do the trick. Naruto's departure came to an abrupt halt. He turned to face her, a slight glow to his purple eyes. "Explain."

"The other factions have become more active since the Great War. Fallen angels and devils prey on humanity, using them like resources and Michael will take no action to stop them." Konan readily launched into the explanation, having to curb herself from starting a tirade on the subject. The fact that Naruto was so attentive almost made her smile. It felt so good just to have someone listen to her for once.

She was surprised when he looked off to the side for a moment, as if trying to register something, until he simply looked back at her with his brows knit in confusion. "What is a devil?"

A simple question, but one that left Konan completely floored, blinking in bewilderment. Devils were well known among the supernatural ever since Lucifer's fall, even humans that didn't believe in the occult had at least heard the stories. "Devils are. . .followers of Lucifer." She explained slowly, still trying to accept that he had never heard of them. "They stood with him after his fall, in direct defiance of god."

"The Morning Star is no longer of heaven?"

Konan couldn't hide her surprise at that, her eyes visibly widening. She didn't know what to say and could only shake her head in response. Lucifer's fall from grace was an ancient event, for anyone not to have even heard of it. . .

Her eyes flicked to Raziel, watching him carefully move back to his feet. The interaction between the old seraphim and Naruto had made it clear that the human had been sealed away for a very long time. If he had truly been sealed before Lucifer's rebellion, he would have to be old, older even than herself. The only thing she knew of the event was that he had fallen over a century after god created humanity. For Naruto to have no knowledge of Lucifer's fall he would have to have been one of the first humans ever created. But why then did he have such power?

"If humanity is in trouble," Naruto began slowly, breaking Konan from her reverie as his eyes locked with hers, " _If_ what you say is true, than I will assist."

Words she had been longing to hear for centuries finally spoken and all she could do was stare. "Y-you would help me?"

"I would help _humans_ ," He corrected. "Whether that serves to assist or hinder you seraph, I couldn't care less."

Despite the bite in his words, Konan smiled at knowing someone was finally willing to offer their aid. "Protecting humans is the only thing I want."

Naruto looked at her strangely, as if finally seeing her for the first time. "You are a very. . .odd angel. What is your name?"

"Konan, the angel of justice."

Naruto barely held back a scoff. "An angel that wants to live up to their responsibility. Now I've heard everything."

He made to leave, only to be stopped again, this time by Raziel. The oldest seraphim had recovered and moved towards the two. "Leaving that way will present some difficulty Naruto."

He glared at the oldest seraphim, rippled purple eyes burrowing into him like twin light spears. "I doubt it."

Konan stepped in before he could get the wrong idea. "Raziel refers to the lockdown. By order of the archangels, no gets in or out of the celestial realm."

Naruto looked at them both in silence as if expecting more. "So?" The dismissive shrug threw Konan for a loop. A wry smirk played across the blonde's lips at her reaction. "Do you think the only way out of heaven is through the pearly gates and down the Sky Ramp? Please."

She just stared at him, mouth agape for several moments. "You mean to say there are. . .other ways to enter."

"I know of two portals. One is in Eden." Naruo's eyes flicked to Konan, and he smirked. "The other is in Gabriel's home."

Konan tensed at the mention of the archangel, her eyes narrowing. "Gabriel has her own way to leave heaven?"

Naruto nodded, filing away her reaction to the archangel for another time. "Well of course. She is the chief messenger of heaven after all."

"That is a possibility," Raziel cut in before he could get too carried away. Storming into Eden would be far from ideal. The cherubs were always on high alert ever since the incident with Adam and Eve. The idea of using Gabriel's portal held some merit but it was dependent on moving around Zebel undetected and while he knew Naruto was able that didn't mean he would be willing. "But I would prefer to keep your escape quiet for as long as possible."

"I'll bet you do, Keeper." Naruto spat the angel's title like it was a curse.

"Besides which," Raziel continued, ignoring his snide remark, "I doubt you're in any shape to stand against an archangel."

Naruto lips stretched into a half smirk, his eyes locking with the angel of mysteries. "You'd be surprised what I can do."

"Do you have another idea?" Konan quickly cut in before Naruto could come to blows with Raziel again.

He looked almost offended she had even asked. "Of course. There is a reason I sealed you in here Naruto. And despite what you think of me," He hastily continued when Naruto shot him a glare," It wasn't because I wanted to bury you. If I had truly wanted that I would've thrown you into the darkest pit of the black cells. No, I brought you here because there is a portal, in this very room."

Raziel walked to the twin beams that previously held Naruto in chains and channeled angelic grace into them. An array of script appeared amidst a soft blue glow and Raziel grabbed hold of the beams and physically pulled them back along the floor. An audible click sounded the moment both had been moved and the floor began to shift. The centre of the room opened up and an archway rose out of the gap. A solid thunk sounded when it locked in place before there was a flash of light and an image of a forest was contained within, shimmering as though it were a reflection on water.

"This will take you to Earth." Raziel said as he stepped to the side.

Naruto looked between the seraph and the archway, amused despite himself. To think that his own prison held the key to freedom. As much as he didn't trust Raziel, and there were many reasons for it, he knew full well that his. . .accommodations could have been much worse. Despite the seraph apparent willingness to help, Naruto was more than a little cautious.

"Where does it lead?"

Raziel's eyes looked downcast, the stoic demeanour fracturing enough for Naruto to catch a glimpse of grief. "Old memories." The words were muttered so quietly Naruto wasn't even sure if he was meant to hear it. "You will know when you get there." Raziel spoke again before he could ask.

With curiosity overpowering suspicion, Naruto stepped within arms reach of the shimmering archway. Tentatively, he reached a hand out, half expecting a jolt of pain. There was nothing, however, other than a feeling of a small amount of resistance before his hand seemed to phase through. Naruto didn't waste another moment stepping through, Konan offering only a grateful nod to Raziel before she followed.

It was like stepping through a doorway. One moment Naruto was in his old prison and the next he could see the towering trunks of trees reaching for the sky, hear the chirps of birds, and feel the warm rays of sunlight. He took a deep breath, wondering if the air had ever seemed so good.

The rustle of grass brought his attention shifting to Konan. He was surprised to see that she looked almost as thrilled as he was to be earth bound. Her ambers eyes closed for a moment before she looked at him, silently asking where he wanted to go.

Naruto would decide that in a moment. For now, he was content just to be back home.

xxxxxx[{Resurge}]xxxxxx

The moment Naruto and Konan had stepped through, Raziel turned off the portal and exited the chamber. But he did not go back to his study. There was more to the secret part of the Grigori's former home than Raziel had revealed to Konan, secrets even he not been privy too. The most interesting of which included a monitoring station that kept track of the various surveillance devices spread throughout the palace and all of the angel homes within the sixth level. It seemed Lucifer's betrayal had a more profound influence on god than anyone knew.

It had been a surprising, but welcome, find. With it, Raziel was able to easily keep track of angels he might otherwise not be able to, such as the archangels. More than that though, with the Watchers gone, the secret division had become the perfect location for him to work on his research, far from prying eyes.

Bright lights snapped on the moment he stepped into his private lab. While his study was a home to a multitude of experiments as well, none even came close to his true work. All of them were mere trinkets by comparison. At the far end of the room, suspended in a tank of metabolic fluid was his greatest creation yet. The steady beep from the array of monitoring equipment assured him that his subject was still stable. From his robes he withdrew the vial of blood he'd siphoned from Naruto when he had attacked, a reaction Raziel had been counting on.

It was an experiment he had been working on ever since the end of the Great War and now, with Naruto's release, he was closer than he'd ever been to finishing it.

Today had not been the first he'd considered letting Naruto out. Many a times he'd perused through the scroll and wondered whether or not he should go through with it. It was the threat of the archangels that always stayed his hand. As a seraphim, he was stronger than most, but against an archangel his efforts would amount to little. In that capacity, Konan provided the perfect scape goat. She had been making a great deal of noise about humanity, so much so that he doubted anyone would find it difficult to believe that she had disobeyed orders. Whether she succeeded in her goal or not was not really something he cared about.

He placed a hand on the glass, a fond smile on his lips at the sight of the woman floating in the tank. It wouldn't be much longer until he could finally wake her.

* * *

 **A/N No-one wants to admit it but humanity is under attack. ME2 reference, hurrah!**

 **For all those who think I managed to crank out another story before even updating Unholy Angel, you couldn't be more wrong. I have actually been sitting on this story for an embarrassing amount of time. I'm talking months here. I've scrapped and rewritten this so many times, that it feels like its gone all over the place.**

 **The first draft I had made involved Naruto being kept prisoner in the second level of heaven with Konan finding and busting him out alone. A simple concept, but one I was never quite satisfied with in my execution. But then I came across the angel Raziel, after looking up angelic names, and I wanted to include him as well and that started a whole new round of rewriting. Long story short, its been quite the series of revisions just to finally get this done and its probably why the latter part of it feels rough(though hopefully that's just me.) First chapters are always the worst.**

 **Oh and don't worry. I won't be shoving Naruto characters into the DxD universe until it tears apart at the seams. I've just always liked Konan.**


End file.
